Reignited Love
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: It's been many years Since the 1000 year blood war was over. Ichigo and Orihime bore a son while Renji and Rukia Bore a Daughter, Chad went on to become a Professional boxer and Angel a famous singer/musician. How does Chad react when she tells him that she's pregnant. How will he prove to Byakuya that he's worthy for her hand in marriage. Find out in this story. Rated T for Blood.


It had been a number of years since Ichigo and the gang graduated High school. Ichigo and Orihime got married and bore a son while Renji and Rukia got married and bore a dughter. Chad went on to become a famous boxer and Angel a Famous Singer and Musician. It had been three years since Orihime and Ichigo got married. Chad came back to Karakura town for a rematch with an old rival. He had some time before the match the next day so he thought it would be a good Idea to visit Ichigo and Orihime. Today was a special day for today was their son's third birthday. When he arrived at Ichigo and Orihime's house with a present for their son, Orihime led him to the back yard where the party was being held.

"UNCLE CHAD YOU MADE IT" Called out their son as he ran to Chad and jumped into his arms.

"Heya Kiddo How's it going. You haven't been causing your parents too much trouble have you" Chad said as he smiled.

"Nope I'm a perfect little angel...Speaking of Have you heard from Aunt Angel recently" The kid asked.

"She and I write letters to each other a lot but I haven't heard from her recently She's very busy with her tour" He said as he set him down.

"Do you miss her Uncle Chad" He asked.

"Very much yes" He said.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and smiled. "Would you say that you're still in love with her Chad" Ichigo asked.

"I've always have been and Always will be" He said as he looked off to the side.

"Last I heard she found herself a Nice boyfriend in Kyoto" Said the boy.

"Really I haven't heard anything about that" Chad said.

"Ha ha Just kidding Uncle Chad" Said the boy.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say my son" Ichigo said as he whacked his son in the back of the head.

"Ow...Sorry Uncle Chad" He said.

"So Chad where are you staying at while you're back in Karakura" Orihime asked.

"Maria and Jesus was Kind enough to let me stay with them while I'm here" He said.

"Aunt Angel's sister right" asked the boy.

"That's right" Chad said.

"How long are you staying" Ichigo asked.

"A few days to a week it depends on how long my Manager wants to stay After tomorrow I don't have any matches for a while He figured I could use a break" Chad said.

That night after their son had gone to sleep and Renji, Rukia, and their daughter went home Chad and Ichigo were talking out on the back porch catching up on old times. Ichigo kept teasing Chad about getting laid and getting a girlfriend. "Dude you need a girlfriend" Ichigo said.

"I do not Ichigo Shut up" Chad said as he gently pushed his best friend. They laughed.

"That's right your heart already belongs to Angel doesn't it You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late You've been in love with her since junior high but you've been too big of a chicken to confess your love for her One of these days you're going to find out that someoe is going to steal her away from you and there's nothing you can do about it"

"If that's how it's going to be then so be it If I'm not meant to be with her then I hope the one that is treats her like the queen she is" Chad said.

"You're just going to give up on her JUST LIKE THAT What the hell man That's NOT LIKE YOU Knowing you you would fight for her" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"Of course I would I would do anything for her...But if she truly loves the man then I can't stop it there's nothing I can do" Chad said,

"Dude We don't even know if she has a boyfriend so there's nothing to worry about for now Anyway I heard that her bodyguard has a crush on her and he was once also a boxer a long time ago" Ichigo said.

"I think his name was Tetsuo Kirigami but he's like in his fifties now" Chad said.

"I doubt Angel would ever date an old man so you have nothing to worry about Chad" Orihime said as she brought out two cups of tea on a tray.

"For now I just wish I could see her again...I miss her so much" Chad said as he looked down in sadness.

"Be careful what you wish for big guy" Said a familier feminine voice. His eyes widened and turned around to see Angel standing next to Orihime. "Hiya Tora" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"Well look what the mod soul dragged in the Princess of the angels herself" Ichigo teased.

"What you think I'm a Mod soul now that's not very nice to say Carrot top" Teased Angel.

"A-Angel...Is it...is it really you" He said as he quickly stood up his eyes widened looking into her eyes.

"Yes Tora it's me Long time no see What brings you back home" She said as she continued to smile at him.

"I have a match tomorrow here in town what brings you here W-When did you get here" Chad said as he hugged her tightly trying to hold back his tears of happiness.

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon I just flew in an hour ago and I had to sneak away from Tetsuo to come see you guys I just got to the house ten minutes ago" She said as she hugged him back.

"It's so good to see you again Angel I've missed you so much" He said.

"I've missed you too big guy" She said.

An hour later Chad and Angel left Ichigo and Orihime's house and headed towards a resteraunt for dinner to catch up on old times. "So how is your Tour going" Chad asked.

"I'm finished with my tour after tomorrow night My manager said it would be a great Idea to end the tour in my hometown so I'll be in Karakura town for a couple weeks for a break then I have to go back to Kyoto and start recording my new Single 'Heavens Claws' What brings you back home Tora" She explained.

"I have a rematch with an old rival tomorrow after that I don't have any matches for a while so I'll be staying in Karakura for a few days to a week It depends on how long my manager wants to stay apparently he loves Karakura town" He explained.

"So does my manager Her cousins live here so she's staying with them during our time home" She said.

"So where are you staying" Chad asked.

"At Maria's and Jesus's I can't wait to see Alejandra and Sairi I've got lots of Suveniors for them" She sid excitedly.

"Really So Am I" He said.

She giggled. "Looks like we're going to spend some time with each other for a little while Just like old times" She said sweetly as she smiled.

"Y-Yeah" he said as he looked off to the side blushing slightly.

"Also Let it me known right here and now that Orihime is right...I will never date my bodyguard he's far too old for me...I'm saving myself for someone else...Someone Strong, handsome, and very protective...And he's my age" She explained.

"O-Oh R-Really...W-Who is he" He asked.

She smiled. "My childhood best friend" She said sweetly.

"Other than me who was your childhood best friend" He asked. She just laughs.

"You're just as Dence as always eh Tora" She said as she calmed down to a giggle then takes a sip of her wine.

"W-What's THAT supposed to mean Angel" He said as he blushed.

"Oh nothing" She said. After eating they took the long way to Maria's and Jesus's house by walking through the park as the moon floated high above them. She looks up at it in awe. "Do you remember that song that we made up when we were children...I was thinking about making it into a real song that we could both sing as a duet...Wanna sing it with me sometime" She said as she looked up at him. He looked back at her and smiled then nodded his head.

"But it would have to be on a day where I don't have a match and you don't have a concert" he said.

"Maria has a soundproof recording room in the basement at her house we can use that we can do it sometime this week after tomorrow" She said as she smiled cutely. He looks at her and smiled back. Just then he gently grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger and gently kissed her lips. After a few seconds he breaks the kiss then looks off to the side blushing. She stares at him also blushing. She smiles then grabs the collar of his shirt pulling him to her as she kissed his lips passionately. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. After a few short minutes she breaks the kiss gasping for air. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an AMAZING kisser" She panted.

"I've never kissed anyone but you...You were my first kiss" He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Really I thought for sure a lot of women would be swooning over you because of how sexy you are with your new look and everything I mean you're finally showing BOTH of your gorgeous eyes I thought for sure you would have a pretty girlfriend by now" She said surprisingly.

"Just as you said before You were saving yourself for your childhood best friend...I've been saving myself for my childhood best friend as well Because I only have eyes for one...If you'll have me" He said.

She looks into his eyes and smiles. "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend then I gladly accept" She said just before she pounces on him making him fall backwards. He smiles at her. Little did they know that a camera man was hiding in the shadows taking many many pictures of them.

He continues to look into her eyes. Just then he hears a stick snap from afar. He sits up holding her close as he looks towards the trees Seeing the camera man running off into the darkness.. "Damn Your paparazzi found us" He said.

She looked down in sadness. "I knew this would happen They fallow me everywhere I go I can never seem to get rid of them...that's why my manager assigned me Tetsuo as a body guard he keeps me safe and hides me from them when I walk in or out of places...I'm so sorry you got dragged into this Tora I know you were wanting us to be a secret for a while because I was wanting us to be a secret as well" She explained.

He looks down at her and smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "It's okay Don't worry about it I'm here now Let's get home before they find out where your sister and her family lives...and we will have to go undercover for a while" He explained.

"Luckally I'm used to going undercover I do it all the time when I sneak away from Tetsuo He's more like a protective father than a bodyguard but he's been my body guard since I first became famous...I know that look in your eyes and no he doesn't have a crush on me that's just a fake rumor going around that one of my fans started" She explained. She smiled at him. "As I said before I would never date Tetsuo because I want to date you Tora"

He smiles as he looks into her eyes and intertwines his fingers around hers tightly holding her hand. Minutes later they arrived at Maria's house, a large four bedroom three bathroom house. "Aunt Angel Uncle Chad you're finally here" Alejandra said when she opened the door.

"It's nice to see you again kiddo You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you and Sairi" Chad said as he smiled.

"I'm fourteen now and she just turned eight" Alejandra said.

"Which would make you and Yasutora about twenty-six am I right little sister" Maria said from behind Alejandra.

"Yes that's right" Angel said.

"Well don't just stand there you two come on in your managers have already arrived but they will be leaving soon" Maria said as she gestured them to come inside.

An hour lter the managers left and Alejandra and Sairi were getting ready to go to sleep. Once when Alejandra and Sairi were completely asleep Maria looks at Angel with a sadistic look. "Why are you looking at me like that Maria" She asked.

"Tell me dear little sister have you confessed your Undying love for Yasutora yet I know that you've been in love with him since middle school and WE want Neices and Nefews" She said as she glared at Angel. She blushes madly.

"W-Well...I haven't really...told him per say...L-Let's just say we kissed once...maybe twice" Angel said shyly.

"So that means that the two of you are Dating now am I correct" Jesus said in fluent spanish as he crossed his arms looking at the two of them.

"I...I think so" She said.

"YAY ABOUT TIME" Maria said excitedly.

Jesus glares at Chad. "You better treat her right or else I will beat you to a bloody pulp" He said in fluent Spanish.

"Jesus dear don't be so defensive Angel is a grown woman now she can take care of herself plus Yasutora has been in love with her since around the same time she has been in love with him" Maria said.

Later that night Angel and Chad sat on her bed talking both of them in their pajamas. "I'm sorry about what my sister said She's been trying to get me to confess my love to you and have us date for years" She said.

"I wish you did tell me that you liked me back then" He said.

"What do you mean" She asked as she looked at him.

"I wish you would have told me how you felt a long time ago...To tell the truth I've been in love with you since we were kids" He said as he looked at her then off to the side as he blushed.

She looks at him then lays her head on his shoulder. "To be completely honest with you Tora I've been in love with you since we were kids as well...in fact ever since high school I've been dreaming about us getting married and having kids someday...and sometimes I still dream about us with children...every night in fact" She said as she looked down and blushed gently holding his hand in hers. He looks at her with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that Tora"

He clears his throat. "Um...No reason" He simply said. She looks away in sadness. "It's just that I've been dreaming about the same thing as you have...For a long time in fact" He said as he looked at her.

"I guess...None of that matters now" She said as she looks away in sadness.

He looks at her and sees her sadness. He gently grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger making her look into his eyes. He touched his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. "I'm only saying this once I LOVE You and I've always had love you since we were children believe me You are my one and only If you weren't my girlfriend then I don't know what I wold have done...I've always been so afraid that you might've found someone else to love and I would never see you again...I love you so much Angel...You are my whole world" He explained. She looks at him tears welding up in her eyes and hugs him tightly kissing his lips passionately.

The next morning she wakes up in his arms as he held her close to his bare chest as he slept. She blushes madly realizing what had happened the night before. She hides her face in his chest. 'W-We...We did it...we actually did it' She thought to herself.

"Is something wrong Angel" She hers him speak from above her. She looks up to see him wide awake looking at her worriedly.

"N-No nothing's wrong" She said Shyly. He looks down at her then kisses her forehead.

"You're wanting to ask if I regret what we have done...the answer is no...I feel happy now that I had the chance to show you how much I truly love you...And someday I hope I will be able to show you again sometime" He said as he held her close to him. She looks up at him then kisses his lips passionately. Just then her phone rang. It was her manager.

"It's Kannari I should probibly answer it" She said when she broke the kiss. She sat up and Answered her phone. "Hello This is Angeleena" Minutes later she hung up the phone. "apparently our little outing last night made headline news and the front page on the newspaper" She said.

"I guess everyone now knows that we're in love" He said as he smiled, Minutes later they went up stares where they see Jesus glaring at Chad with anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you Jesus" Angel asked.

"Sounded like someone had fun last night" Maria said as she nudged Angel's shoulder making her blush madly. A minute later Chad and Jesus were talking in the kitchen. Well more like fighting. Chad was keeping his cool and being level headed while Jesus yelled and screamed at him clinching the front of his collar in his fist.

"I swear to god if you got her pregnant I will kill you" Jesus said in fluent Spanish.

"If I had gotten her pregnant then I will marry her Not because she will be pregnant but because I want to...I love her with all my heart, body, and soul and I will always love her No matter what" Chad said also in Fluent Spanish.

"What's all this yelling about Jesus Angel and Yasutora are grown ups they can do whatever they want whenever they want" Maria said as she came into the kitchen.

"But if he got her pregnant then I-" Jesus began to say in fluent Spanish.

"You will do NOTHING Jesus you will let them be you are not Angel's father Brother in-law yes but not her father so stop acting like it" Maria said as she glared at him.

"Yes dear" Jesus said sadly in Spanish.

"What's going on in here" Angel asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh Nothing little sister Go back to the living room Breakfast will be ready in a little bit" Maria sid as she gently pushed Angel and Chad out of the room.

"Momma momma momma Look look look Aunt Angel and Uncle Chad made Front page news" Sairi said as she held up the newspaper.

"Guess cat's out of the bag...I'm sorry you got dragged into this Tora" Angel said as she gigged then looked off to the side in sadness. He gently grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger and kisses her lips gently.

"Weather if they know we're in love or not it does not matter I love you all the more" He whispered when he broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled as they touched foreheads.

A couple months later Both Chad and Angel were in Kyoto signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. When Chad got to his hotel room a letter was sitting on his bed. He opened the letter and began to read it. "Hey Tora I have some exciting news to tell you and I can't tell it to you on paper I HAVE to tell you in person. I have a few hours before I have to go back to the recording studio so you and your manager should meet us at the 'Blooming Rose' Restaraunt at seven tonight My manager And I will be waiting for your arrival I love you Love Angel" Was what the letter said.

'I wonder what she wants to talk about' He thought to himself.

When seven at night came Chad and his manager arrived at the 'Blooming Rose' Restaraunt like Angel had requested. They saw her and her manager Kannari sitting at a table with Tetsuo close by. When they saw Chad and his manager Angel got up and hugged Cad tightly. "You made it Tora" She said when she kissed his cheek.

"So what's this exciting news you wanted to tell me" Chad asked.

"That can wait a little while for now sit down and let's get something to eat" She said when she sat back down next to Kannari. Chad sat down across from Angel as his manager sat down across from Kannari. Once their food and drinks have arrived Chad couldn't help but notice that Angel is having Sweet tea instead of wine for her drink.

"Angeleena aren't you going to show him the news" Said Kannari.

"I will in a little bit Kannari please be patent" Angel said.

"I can't help but notice that you are drinking tea instead of wine" Said Chad's manager.

"She's gonna have to tell you why she's drinking tea instead of wine" Said Kannari.

"Tell me what's wrong Angel...I'm getting worried" Chad said. He starts to take a sip of his whiskey

"W-Well...Y'see...I'm Pregnant" Angel said. Chad almost spat out his whiskey from the news.

"W-What...A-Are you sure" He said as he looked at her with eyes widened.

"I took five pregnancy tests...they all came out positive" She said as she handed him a picture of her ultrasound. "If you don't believe me here's a picture of my first ultrasound" She said.

He examines the picture as he sees two embryos. "Twins" He asked as he looked at her.

She nodded her head. "Twins" She said.

"Well whaddya know my old boy is gonna be a father you old dog" Said Chad's Manager.

He looks at her and smiles lovingly. "Well we can't have these kids be born without having them married" Said Kannari

"Awww then who's gonna be the flower girl" Said Chad's Manager.

"Guys...I don't think we're ready to marry just yet" Angel said shyly.

"But you're pregnant dearie you two must marry" Said Kannari.

"And we will,,,,,,,When I have some spare time I myself will look for a ring" Chad said as he gently grabbed Angel's hand.

"T-Tora...B-But we just started going out You nor I are ready for such a huge commitment" Angel said.

"I know I don't mean right now Maybe in a few months That'll give me time for me to find you the perfect ring and you the perfect dress" Chad said.

"It'll be up to us to set a date Angel A date where both of you aren't working" Said Kannari.

"Are you sure bout this Tora this is all happening so soon" Angel said.

"Angel Look I don't really care when we get married I don't care if we don't I am always going to be here for you no matter what" Chad said as he looked into her eyes.

"Tora I want to marry you I really do I just don't think we're ready for such a huge commitment yet" Angel said as tears formed in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"Let me tell you something...That day when Jesus was yelling at me...He told me he would kill me if I ever got you pregnant...I told him that if I did get you pregnant I would marry you not because you're pregnant with our baby...but because I want to marry you" Chad said.

She looks at him then sighs. "Alright...We'll get married whenever you want...but you'll have to propose to me properly once you find the perfect ring do I make myself clear Yasutora Sado" She said as she Winked at him. He chuckled.

"Mi amor I'll find the perfect ring as soon as possible" He said. She smiles.

"Then we'll get started on the Wedding preparations I'll keep in touch with you Nekozuma" Said Kannari as she winked at Chad's Manager making him blush.

"Urm...Y-yeah...I-I'll keep in touch as well" Said Nekozuma.

"Hmm...If I didn't know any better I'd say Nekozuma just MIGHT have a crush on you Kannari" Angel said as she nuddged her elbow.

"T-That's rediculous H-He doesn't like me like that W-We're just friends" Kannari said. Angel giggld. Chad Joined in with her giggling with a Chuckle.

Chad looks at Angel and smiles. "Do you still like gold Mi amor" He asked.

"Y-Yeah why do you ask" She asked.

"No reason" He said.

She looked t him suspitiously. "Are you hiding something Tora" She said as she crossed her arms.

He looks into her eyes then smiles. "I can't hide anything from you can I" He said. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a long white box and hands it to her. "I know it's a little late but...Happy Birthday"

She opens the box and almost drops it when she sees what's inside it. A beautiful diamond encrusted gold bracelet. "Oh Tora it's beautiful I love it" She said as Kannari helped her put the bracelet on her left wrist. "Oh thank you Tora I love it"

" When he first saw that in a jewelry store window he knew you just had to have it" Said Nekozuma.

"OH I almost forgot I got you a birthday present too Tora" Angel said as she reaches into her purse. "It's not much but I hope you like it It's custom made" She hands him a small brown box. He opens it and sees a brown leather wallet with an image of his tattoo with a halo on top of it.

"She made it herself" Said Kannari.

"It's great Angel I love it Thank you" He said as he smiled.

"I figured you could use a new one with your old one getting a little frayed and all and I know you've had your old wallet since high school and it means a lot to you but-" Angel started to say before Chad kissed her lips.

When he broke the kiss seconds later he looks into her eyes. "True it does mean a lot to me but do you know why...It's because you saved up all of your allowance for months just to buy it for me for Christmas that year" He explained.

"You mean...You kept the wallet I bought you all this time" She said as her eyes widened as tears began to form in them.

"It's the only wallet I've ever used until now" He said as he smiled. She looks t him and smiled cutely. An hour later they paid for their meals and returned to their Hotel rooms. As Chad was getting ready for bed he kept looking at the picture of Angel's sonogram smiling at it lovingly. Just then his phone rang. It was Angel. "Hey mi amor I was just thinking about you" He said as he smiled.

"Hey Tora I just called to let you know that my next Sonogram appointment is on June 21st Do you think you'll be able to come with us that day" She asked.

"Hmm...I'll have to look at my schedule but I think I'm free that day" He said as he looked at his pocket calander.

"If you are that would be great I really want them to meet their father soon" Angel said.

"I'll be there...I promise" He said.

"Yay They'll be so thrilled to meet you" She said happily. "Also I have tomorrow off...if you have tomorrow off too...maybe we can go out on a date or something" She said shyly.

"And usually I'm the one that should be asking you out on a date" He said.

"W-We don't have to if you don't want to" She said.

"I'll come up with something" Chad said.

"S-So...is that a yes" She asks.

"Yes" he said as he smiled. He hers her sigh in relief. "What's with the sigh" He asked.

"I was afraid you would say no or that you had something to do tomorrow" She said.

" just have something to do in the morning then I have the rest of the day off" He said.

"Oh really What do you have to do tomorrow morning" She asked.

"Interview" He said.

"An interview for what" She asks.

"For the rival match next week" He said. He hears her sigh again. He begins to worry. "What's with the sigh for this time" He asks.

"I was afraid you were going to see another woman" She said sadly.

"Angel...What is making you feel that way" He asks worriedly.

"I-it's nothing being pregnant can change my moods like a snap of my finger" She said.

"Alright...I want you to try to get some sleep and call me if you need anything" He said worriedly.

"Alright and I want you to get some sleep too...Tora...Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me of all people...At first I thought for sure you wanted to marry Mahana back in high school" She explained.

"Mahanda didn't like me like that and yes I'm absolutely sure I want to marry you" He said.

"If you say so" She said. She looks down as she held her necklace in her hand. A gold necklace with Chad's tattoo as it's base. "T-There's something I have to show you"

"Right now" He asked.

"No not right now...tomorrow...I'll tell you all about it when I see you" She said.

"Alright...Goodnight amor" He said.

"Goodnight...and Tora...I'll always love you no matter what happens" She said.

"Same goes for you too Angel" He said. When they hung up their phones he looked at his phone in worry. 'What did she mean...no matter what happens I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow' He thought to himself.

The next morning when Chad's interview was over he looks over to see a girl wearing a large hat and dark sunglasses waving at him. He walks over to her. "Is there something I can help you miss" He asked.

She lowers her sunglasses and winked at him revealing to be Angel. "I was hoping you would be a dear and give me your autograph for my Niece you see she is a huge fan of yours" She teased.

"Um Sure" He said. 'Angeleena how did you sneak in here' He thought to himself. Once when they were out of sight She takes off her desquise and he hugs her tightly. "Angeleena how the hell did you sneak in here" He asked quietly.

She cringed at her full name. "I came in normally but put on my desquise after I passed the guards" She said. She shows him her necklace. "I've had this necklace since I was a child...Notice anything familier"

"Yeah it looks like my Tattoo" He said.

"We angels have something similar to a Tooth fairy called a Tooth Angel but instead of her leaving you money she leaves you a coin...if you keep all of her coins then she takes the coins and gives you something that supposedly will have your future lover's symbol oh it...so the tooth Angel gave me this necklace" She explained as she showed her necklace to him.

"Wow" he simply said as he examined the necklace.

"Is that really all you have to say my love" She said as she giggled.

"I don't know what to say really" He said.

"Anyway...I guess in a way I've always known we would be together" She said as she looked away. He smiles and hugs her tightly. Just then he remembered what she had said last night. He pulls her away.

"I've been meaning to ask...What did you mean by 'no matter what happens'...is there something going on that you aren't telling me" He asked worriedly.

Well...I can see it in his eyes...Tetsuo is posessed by a hollow of some kind" She said quietly.

"Has he tried to do anything to you" He asked.

"Luckally no but I get this bad feeling that he wants to" She said.

"I swear if he puts his hands on you I'm going to kill him" He said.

"You're so sweet but don't kill him If he does do something it won't be his fault it'll be the Hollows" She said.

He sighs. "Fine" He simply said.

"What we have to do is find the hollow tht's posessing him at night and kill it before it does any real harm to us...And I was so hoping to leave this past behind me...but it's a part of who I am" She said.

He nods. "But you shouldn't be fighting Hollows in your current condition" He said worriedly.

"Oh get over it love I can still fight I'm only two months pregnant" She said.

He sighs again. "Okay" He said.

"Anyway Come with me I saw a really safe place in the park to have a nice picnic without the Paparazzi fallowing us" She said as she smiled.

He looks at her and smiles. When they arrived at the place in the park she was talking about he sees a small pond beside a large tree. She put down a blanket and the picnic basket as she sat down. He sat down beside her. He hears a splash from the pond as he looked at a family of ducks. The babies were just learning how to swim. He looked at her and noticed that she looked saddened as she was setting everything up for their picnic. He gently grabs her hand and kisses her palm. "Is something wrong Mi amor" He asked.

"It's just...Are you sure you want these children...are you sure you want to raise them with me...cause if not I can give them up for adoption once they're born" She explains.

He smiles and kisses her lips. "Of course I want them and raise them with you...You're the only woman I would ever want to have and raise kids with...So quit asking me such questions...I'm only saying this one more time I love YOU and only you and I'll always love you no matter what And when these babies are born I will love them too" He explained lovingly.

She looks at him and smiles then cuddled into his chest. "I love you too Tora" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

A couple weeks later it was time for Angel's second Sonogram appointment. Chad was there as promised with Nekozuma and Kannari standing on the other side of the room and Tetsuo standing outside the room guarding the door. "Why did we have to come the Soul Society for your Sonograms" Chad asked.

"Because I have some paperwork to fill out after my sonogram today...I am the head angel remember...the Queen of the Angel race...Plus I thought it would be a good Idea to see our friends while we're here so Rukia, her daughter, and Renji are stopping by to say hi later today" She explained.

He smiles. "It would be good to see them again" He said.

Kannari looked at her phone as she got a text message. "I'm sorry Angel Nekozuma and I have to go do something real fast We'll be right back" She said before she and Nekozuma left the room.

"I wonder where they're going in such a hurry" Angel asked.

Minutes later Nekozuma and Kannari were at the Squad six barraks kneeling outside Byakuya's bedroom. "Report you two" Byakuya's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Captain Queen Angel has arrived for her next Sonogram with Yasutora Sado in tow" Kannari said as she bowed.

"Who's offspring is she carrying" He asked sturnly.

"Yasutora Sado's Captain" Said Nekozuma.

"How can she be so careless" Byakuya said.

"With all do respect Captain Yasutora Sado is planning on marrying her in a few months" Nekozuma said.

"That doesn't mean it will happen" Byakuya said.

"But Captain he loves her and had loved her since they were children" Said Kannari.

"He should have proven himself worthy first" Byakuya said.

"But he is worthy Captain" Said Nekozuma.

"She's loved him since they were babies and they're destined to be together...Queen Angel showed me something that she has had since she was small and what that thing was is a necklace with Yasutora Sado's Tattoo" Said Kannari.

"Your point" Byakuya said.

"She told me that she got it long ago ad thought of it as a sign for them to be together...She wouold have to explain everything to you today She and Yasutora are staying in the Soul Society for a while to meet up with old friends Including Rukia Abarai and Renji Abarai" She explained.

"I don't care" Byauya said.

"What must Yasutora Sado do to prove to you that he is worthy of the queen" Asked Nekozuma.

"I don't want him with the queen" Byakuya said.

"Why not" They both asked at the same time.

"This Decision is over Leave the both of you" Ordered Byakuya.

"Yes Captain" They both said. Once they left Rukia stood facing Byakuya's Door.

"Why do you not want Angel to marry Chad" She asked.

"He is not of Class nor is he suitable for her hand in marriage" He said.

"You'd be surprised brother He is worthy to marry her...Remember Head Captain Yamamoto's Third Seat that went Missing two decades ago...She gave birth to a Son in the world of the living...That son was Chad...Which means Chad is part Soul Reaper" She explained.

"Okay Fine" Byakuya said.

"So you'll allow him to marry Angel" She asked.

"I'll think about it" He said.

"What must he do to prove worthy" She asked.

"Rukia I said I'll think about it" He said in an angered tone.

"Well once you've thought about it Meet us at the squad ten barracks We're all gonna play bored games with Rangiku" She said.

"Alright" He simply said.

When he arrived at the Squad ten Barracks an hour later he hears Rukia and his neice scream. When he found where the scream came from he sees Rukia, his neice, and Rangiku hugging Angel laughing. "Brother brother Guess what" Rukia said Excitedly.

"The Queen is pregnant...I've heard" Byakuya said as he glared at Chad.

"How did you know" Rukia and his neice asked at the same time.

"I have my ways" He said as he continued to glare at Chad.

"What you're not happy Papa would be proud" Angel said.

"Not if it's Sado's baby" He said.

"I'm sure he would be happy" Angel said.

"He is not worthy of you my queen" Byakuya said.

"And what makes you say he isn't worthy I distinctly remember Papa and Great Grandma changing the rule about us angels marrying whomever we want even if they are Human" Angel said.

"He still isn't worthy of you my queen" He said.

"That's what you said about Renji and I still married him" Rukia said.

"Stay out of this Ruikia" Byakuya said.

"Just because Papa gave you strict orders to watch over me Doesn't mean you get to choose who my betrothed will be" Angel said. She looks at Chad then back at Byakuya. "And I assume you know his mother's little secret by now" She said.

"Angel what are you saying" Chad said confusingly.

"Angel you can't tell him now It's not time" Rukia said.

"I feel that it is time that he knew about his mother Rukia...About Tsuki De La Rosa...The head Captain's Third seat" Angel said.

"You knew something about my mom...nd didn't tell me" He asked as his eyes widened.

"All of the Soul Reapers did We just didn't realize it till high school when you guys came to save Rukia" Angel said Sadly.

"The way you look and act is what gave it away" Rukia said.

He didn't say anything. "Tora please don't be mad at me Papa gave me strict orders not to tell you until you were ready" She said as tears formed in her eyes. He nods then gets up and leaves. "Tora wait Please come back Where are you going" She asked.

"I'm going home" He said.

"How You can't leave without Angel's Help" Rukia said. He slowly stopped with his back turned towards everyone.

"If you want to leave I will have Nekozuma open a senkaimon for you...but if you wish to marry the queen...Then you must beat me in a duel...if you can manage that then I will allow you to marry the queen" Byakuya said.

"Brother you can't have him fight you you're far too strong" Rukia said.

He clinches his hands into fists. "Fine" He simply said.

"What is wrong with you Chad Are you really THAT Pissed at Angel for keeping your mother a secret from you It's not her fault" Rukia said as she crossed her arms glarring at him.

"I know it's not so please stop I'm over it" Chad said.

"Sure doesn't seem like you are" Rukia said.

"Mommy have you seen Queen Angel" Rukia's Daughter asked.

"She was right here a minute ago" Rukia said as she looked around and seen that Angel was nowhere to be found.

"She must've snuck out without us noticing" Byakuya said.

"But where could she have gone" Rukia's daughter asked.

"I know a couple places" Rukia said.

"...Rukia...Take me to where Angel is" He asked. After looking for Angel in the two places Rukia thought where she would be They never found her. They arrived at Head Captain Yamamoto's grave but didn't find her there. But what they did find in front of the head Captain's grave were fresh flowers and a box filled with a scrapbook, a much smaller box. And a dusty picture of the Head Captain, Chad's Mother, and another young woman that resembles Angel.

"She must've just been here these flowers were just put here" Rukia said.

What Rukia didn't know is that Angel was hiding behind the Head Captain's grave staying so quiet and hiding her spiritual pressure that she wasn't able to notice her. But Chad did. "Rukia...can you leave me alone for a bit...I wish to talk to the Head Captain for a little while" He asked.

"Uhh...Sure" She said. When she leaves him alone He sits on the side of the headstone looking at Angel as her legs were up to her chest and her head was bowed onto them hiding her face as she silently cried. His heart ached seeing her like this. He sits down next to her lifts her up onto his lap and hugs her wrapping his arms around her weist and shoulders.

"T-Tora...H-how did you find me" She cried.

"Weather you hide your spiritual pressure or not I'll always find you Mi amor" He said sweetly as he held her in his arms.

"I should leave you alone now...the box in front of Papa's grave holds everything you need to know about your mother There should also be a letter in there for you from Papa telling you about your mother and father" She said as she tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go.

"I don't care about this anymore" He said.

:But don't you want to know everything about your mother Tora" She asked as she tried to stop crying.

"Not right now" He said as he continued to hold her.

"Why not" She asked.

"Because you're upset" He said laying his chin on her head.

"I'm fine Don't worry about me" She said as she tried to dry her tears.

"That's not what I heard a while ago" Said a familier voice. They look up to see Kon hiding in the tree in front of them. "From what I heard you think that Chad doesn't want to marry you because you kept such a big secret from him and you think he doesn't want to be with you anymore"

He sighs and hugs her tightly. "Stop thinking that way Mi amor If I didn't want to be with you anymore then why was I so worried about you when I came to look for you" He said.

"Because you're my best friend You always look for me whenever I used to run away" She said sadly.

"If I didn't want to be with you then why did we do what we did back in Karakura Town" He asked.

"Whoa Wait minute What did you guys do in Karakura town" Kon asked suspitiously.

"Let's just say...I'm Pregnant" Angel said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Pregnant huh...WHAAAAAT YOU MEAN CHAD KNOCKED YOU UP" Kon Said Surprisingly. Chad blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"Not so loud you idiot we don't want the whole Soul Society to know" Angel said s she glared at him.

"But Does Byakuya know I mean he is the one that was ordered to watch over you since the Head Captain passed away" Kon Asked.

"He does...and he's not happy with it" She said.

"What are you gonna do Chad" He asked.

"I'm just gonna have to fight him" He said.

"But Tora you can't he's much too powerful for you to handle...He'll kill you" She said.

"Oh well" He simply said. She slaps him in the face.

"OH WELL THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH WELL DO YOU WANT TO DIE YASUTORA SADO" She yelled. He Cringed when he heard his full name through her lips.

"I have to try even if it kills me...Because you're worth the fight" He said as he looked into her eyes.

"But...I don't want you to die Tora...I love you too much" She said.

"And knowing her if you died She would fallow right after you" Kon said.

He sighs. "He's right though...I would fallow you anywhere" She said sadly.

"Then what do you want me to do Angel I can't marry you if I don't fight him" He said as he looked away.

"Maybe I can convince him not to use his Bankai" She said.

"But then he would be going easy on him" Kon said.

"Stay out of this Kon...And what the hell are you even doing here anyway" Angel asked.

"What am I doing here you guys LEFT me here long ago I'm surprised that you remember me" He said as he turned around and leaned against the tree bark.

"Sorry Kon" Chad said. He looks down at Angel. "Ange...I will fight Byakuya and weather if he uses his Bankai or not I Will survive no matter what Because now I have something to live for...and that's you and our children...But I'm saying this right now If something does happen to me in the future Don't ever try to fallow me...I want you to live on for us and our children" He explained. She looks at him and smiles.

"If something does happen to you I'll wait till our children are grown up to fallow you" She said.

He sighs sadly. "No Angeleena...I don't want you to fallow me ever You need to live on for the both of us and for our children" He said sternly. She cringed when he said her full first name. She looks down in sadness.

"Alright...i'll live on for your sake...So when are you going to fight Byakuya" She asked.

"As soon as possible I want to get it over with so that I can find you the perfect ring and not only will I do that but I'll also find us a home to live in" He said.

"You know if you win against Byakuya we'll have to marry twice...once in the Soul Society and once in the World of the Living" She said.

"That's fine by me" He said as he smiled.

"Plus where are we going to live in Mexico or in Karakura Town" She asked.

"Wherever you want Mi amor" He said.

"What do you say...Now do you want to learn everything about your mother" She asked as she looked at him.

"I want to learn about her from what the Head Captain told you about her...So I want to learn about her from you" He said.

She smiled. She gets up and picks up the box. "Come with me then I'll take you to my house" She said.

"Your house" He asked confusingly.

She giggled. "Yes my house...You coming Kon" She asked as she looked at their small stuffed lion friend. She leads them to a Castle in the middle of the Serete. Chad looks at it in awe.

"This is your house" He asked.

"Yes this is where I come to relax sometimes when I don't have anything going on" She said. She leads them to a room in her office with books and paintings everywhere. "Everything you see in here...was your mother's" She said as she set down the box and picked up the picture from inside the box and handed it to him. "The woman in the middle was your mother while the woman next to her...was my birth mother" She explained.

Chad looked at the picture as he sees the Head Captain behind two girls about the age of eighteen and a man with a crown on his head about the age of nineteen. "You look just like her Ange" He said as he smiled.

"And you look like the spitting image of your beautiful mother" She said.

"Who's the man next to her" He asked.

"That's your father" She said. She hands him all the reports his mother had done up till the day she went missing. "In her reports She said that your father was a king in a village so small in mexico that it wasn't even on the maps until your mother came along and helped him put his village on the map" She explained. She told him about his mother's em=lemental Zanpakuto Fairimaru, about how she was attacked by a hollow shortly before he was born, and that both Rangiku and Nanao help his mother give birth to him upon her return from the attack.

"What do you know bout your mother Mi amor" He asked as he looked at her.

"Als what Papa told me was that both your mother and mine were best friends since they were babies like us...Papa practically raised your mother along with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku and thought of her as a daughter or a granddaughter which is one reason why he made her his third seat...but as for my mother I don't know too much about her...I only know her from the pictures in these scrapbooks Papa kept...he did tell me that I get my musical talents from her though" She explained.

"So you know more about my mother than your own...I'm sorry" He said.

"It's alright" She said as she smiled. She walks to the box and brings out the smaller box with the letter and hands it to him. "This is a letter from papa to you I didn't open it so I don't know what it says but he told me to give this box to you when I give you the letter"

He opened the letter and read it out loud. "Yasutora Sado Though I have not had the pleasure of meeting you in person since the day you were born I have however ordered one of my suboardnants to keep a close and watchful eye on you as you grew up to become the fine young man you are You may now know him as Nekozuma one of Byakuya Kuchiki's suboardnants but he was once one of my own He along with many others have known your mother Tsuki for a long time and she is greatly missed to this day If you truly love my Angeleena the way she loves you then I will permit you to date her but before you can date her you must prove yourself worthy of her by fighting Byakuya Kuchiki I have given him orders to watch over my little Angeleena and Rosaleena should something happen to me If Angeleena has given you a small box like I asked her to you must open it before reading any further" He reads. He looks at the small box and opens it. Inside it was a small green velveteen box. He opens the Velveteen box and inside it was a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond in the middle.

"Oh wow what a beautiful ring" Angel said as she looked at the ring in awe.

He looks back at the paper and begins reading it again. "This ring was your mother's wedding ring Just like how you must prove to Byakuya Kuchiki that you are worthy for my Great Grnddaughter Your father had to prove himself to me that he was worthy to marry your mother Of course your mother was already six months pregnant with you when she introduced me to your father She was like a daughter to me and for that I was very protective of her so you could imagine how I felt when she told me she was pregnant with you If you somehow manage to beat Byakuya Kuchiki then you had better treat my little Angeleena like the queen she is or I swear I will haunt you till the day you die" He reads. He skimmed through the rest of the letter. "It says the same thing you told me after that" He said.

"So papa has been secretly keeping an eye on you since you were a baby and now Byakuya is continuing to keep an eye on you even now...I wonder why" Angel said.

"I don't know...But I should start getting ready for the duel with Captain Kuchiki" He said as he looked at her. She smiled and took off her necklace and took the chain off then gently grabbed the ring and put it on the chain then placed the necklace around his neck.

"There...now you have a little of your mother close to your heart" She said as she smiled cutely. Her smile quickly faded when he kissed her lips passionately. When he broke the kiss seconds later he touched his forehead to hers as he smiled intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I will win Mi amor...you can count on it...I will get beaten up and I will bleed but I promise I won't die and I promise I will win...for your sake...and our children's" He said.

"You better keep your promise on not dying or else I'll bring you back from the dead and kick your ass" She teased. He chuckled.

He kisses her forehead. "I love you...I should return once I'm healed" He said.

"Wish I could go with you but I have paperwork to do" She said as she smiled.

"Don't worry I will bare witness to his fight and tell you everything when I return" Said Kon.

"Thank you Kon" She said.

When Chad arrived at the squad six training grounds he sees Captain Kuchiki sitting at a table drinking tea. He looks at him. "Have you come to prove yourself worthy of the queen's hand in marriage" He asked sternly. Chad just nodded his head yes. "Very well then let us begin" He said as he got up and walked towards the other side of the Training grounds. The battle raged on for hours and Byakuya used his Bankai towards the middle of the fight but towards the end Chad managed to muster enough power and love for Angel to knock him out if only for a moment. When Byakuya woke up he stares at Chad as he panted as he kneeled. "As much as it pains me to say this and I believe you still aren't worthy for the queen's hand...But you have passed...You showed just enough power and love for the queen to have proven to me that you are worthy of her...But I swear if I hear about you not treating her the way she should be treated I will kill you with no hesitation" He explained. Chad smiled at him before he fainted.

When Chad woke up a few hours later it was night time. He looks over to see Angel sleeping in the chair next to him He smiles and gently grabs her hand and kissed her palm waking her up She looks at him and smiled as she got up and hugged him tightly careful as not to reopen his wounds. "You're finally awake Tora I was so worried about you when they brought you to my house all bandaged up from head to toe" She said as she continued to hug him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I did it Mi amor...I won the Duel" He said.

"More like he let you win...he was going easy on you" Kon said.

"Kannari told me everything that happened from start to finish You were great" She said when she kissed his forehead. He gently grabs her and drags her down making her lay down next to him hugging her tightly.

"I know but I only did it for you" He said as he held her close. He tries to get up but she gently pushes him back down.

"Don't get up you're too wounded to even move right now If there's something you need I'll get it for you You must be fammished I'll go get you some food and something to drink" She said worriedly. She tries to leave but he wouldn't let her go.

"No...Please...Stay with me...Right now I just want you with me...here in my arms Mi amor" He said. She looks at him and smiled then laid her head on his bandaged bare chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Okay...i'll stay" She said sweetly.

"Have you figured anything out about Tetsuo your Bodyguard" He asked.

"Yes...he's not a hollow but an arrancar desquized as a human...apparently he's in love with me and wants me all to himself but it's alright...I'll fight him when I get back to the world of the living and I will kill him" She said happily. He looks at her worriedly.

"I don't want you to get hurt" He said worriedly.

"And you think I wanted you to get hurt when you fought Byakuya...You're too injured to fight Tetsuo So let me fight him I don't CARE if I'm pregnant" She said as she looked at him.

"But I do...You shouldn't fight when you're pregnant...If you were to fight and loose...I don't know what I would do without you" He said as he sat up hugging her tightly in his arms. He sighs.

"What's with the sigh" She asks. She looks into his eyes and sees that he was crying. She hasn't seen him cry since they were three.

"Why...Why must you be so insistant on fighting Tetsuo by yourself Mi amor...Have you ever thought once about the safety of our children...I don't want you to fight him at all So let me fight him once I'm fully healed" He cried.

She smiled and gently grabbed his hand lifting her shirt just a little and gently pressed his hand on her stomach where the babies were forming. "What makes you think I will be fighting him by myself" She asked sweetly. He feels the babies forming sensing their spiritual pressure. He smiles as more tears form in his eyes.

"Okay...But if it gets to be too much for you...I'll step in...I'm not going to let you fight him on your own so I am going to fight beside you" He said.

"Alright then...I won't fight him until you're completely healed" She said sweetly.

A couple weeks later Chad was completely healed and they were on their way back to the world of the living. When they arrived in Krakura Town Tetsuo pulls Angel away from Chad telling her that her manager has scheduled a meeting that she must attend to right away. After a while of seeing through his lies he transforms into a wolf like Arrancar and began fighting with Angel. After a couple hours of fighting Tetsuo Angel became tired She flew down and attacked him but he dodged it and stabs her in the stomach just above where the babies were. Chad's eyes widened. "ANGEL NO" he Cried out. He looks at Tetsuo now with burning red eyes as tears formed within them as his right arm turned into Guigante and his left arm turned into Del Diablo and attacks him with rage in his heart. He began relentlessly attacking him non stop until he was more than dead. He feels two pairs of strong arms pull him away from Tetsuo's body.

"Chad Stop that's enough...He's Dead" He heard Renji say from the left side behind him.

"Dude what has gotten into you" He heard Ichigo say from the right side behind him.

He panted as his eyes turn back to normal tears flowing out of them. He got out of their grips and looked towards Angel as Rukia and her daughter were examining her. "We need to take her to Orihime quickly" She said.

When they arrived at Ichigo and Orihime's house Orihime began healing Angel in the guest room as Chad sat in the livingroom waiting and tapping his foot rapidly. "Dude what is wrong with you you just attacked Angel's bodyguard and KILLED HIM" Ichigo said.

"Are you Dense Ichigo...That wasn't Tetsuo...That was an Arrancar desquized as Tetsuo...The Real Tetsuo died four years ago" Renji said.

"That doesn't explain why he fought him the way he did" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo would you Shut the hell up Look at him...He had a very good reason why he fought him the way he did" Rukia said. She explained to Ichigo everything about the Arrancar Desquized as Tetsuo.

"So why did he fight him like a mad man" Ichigo asked as he looked at Chad.

Chad glares at Ichigo meanly. "If you must know...Angel is Pregnant" He said as he glared at him then looked down in sadness. Ichigo's and Renji's eyes widened.

"You mean...You and her...But Byakuya will kill you if he found out" Renji said.

"He already knows and I have already proven myself worthy of her and so in a few months...We will marry" He said. An hour later Orihime comes out of the guest room. He stands up looking at her. "Is she going to be alright" He asked worriedly.

"I did the best I could do Now all we have to do...is wait" Orihime said.

"What of our children...Are they going to make it" He asked.

"She's sleeping right now...You can go to her if you'd like" Orihime said.

An hour later Angel wakes up in Orihime's guest room. She looks over to see Chad looking at her worriedly with tears in his eyes as he held her hand in his. He smiled a little when he sees her finally awake. He kissed her palm. "I thought I'd lost you" He whispered as he cried.

She smiled then gently grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach where the babies were. He senses that their spiritul pressure was normal and they were both alive. More tears formed in his eyes as he smiled. "We're alright Tora...no need to be sad" She said.

"I forbid you to ever fight when you're pregnant again From now on Let me fight the battles while you stay home and rest I forbid you to put your life and the lives of our children in danger again" He said as he calmed down not removing his hand from her bare stomach.

She smiles. "Fair enough" She said sweetly.

He takes off his necklace that held his mother's ring and takes it off the chain and puts it on her left ring finger. "It's not perfect but it'll have to do for now...Let my mother's ring be a symbol of my love and promise to you that once I find the perfect ring you and I will marry As soon as possible...That and to let everyone know that you are mine and mine alone" He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Tora You don't have to do this" She said.

"Yes I do The world already knows that you and I are dating but now it's time for them to know that you belong to me and no one else and every time we're in the same town or City at the same time then I will personally make time to be your bodyguard wherever you go I can quit being a professional boxer just to be your personal bodyguard full time Just say the word and I'll do it...I'll do anything for you" He explained. She kisses him passionately to shut him up.

When she broke the kiss she looks into his eyes. "Never quit your job for my sake Tora There's no need to Kannari and I will find new bodyguards Bodyguards that are women that way you don't have to worry about anything" She said. He nods his head in agreement .She tries to get up but Chad picks her up in his arms like a bride. "What are you doing" She asked.

"It's time that our friends knew everything about us" He said as he touched his forehead to hers closing his eyes. When he opened the door with her still in his arms like a bride He gently set her down on the couch and sat down next to her. They explained everything about Chad's and Angel's birth mother being best friends and how his mother was the third seat to the Head captain making him part Soul Reaper. Angel allowed Ichigo's son and Rukia's daughter to feel the unborn babies growing inside her stomach.

"Just a little after we get married I will be having a baby shower" Angel said.

"Angel you MUST have a bridal shower first" Orihime said.

"I'm planning on it but I'm not sure when Tora wants us to marry as soon as possible" Angel said.

"Do you know the gender of the babies yet" Rukia asked.

"Not yet I'mnot sure how we're going to do a Gender reveal" Angel said.

"Chad you;re such a lucky dog you get to marry the queen of the angels dude do you know what this means" Ichigo said. Chad nodded his head no. "It means you are going to be a KING Have you ever thought about that" He said. He nods his head no again.

"Honestly I don't care if she's of royal blood or not...I love her all the more" He said.

"If I remember correctly Wasn't your father a king from a very small village in Mexico" Renji asked. Chad just nodded his head yes.

"WHAT YOU'RE OF ROYAL BLOOD TOO" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"Probibly not anymore" He simply said.

"STILL YOU'RE OF ROYAL BLOOD AND DIDN'T TELL ME" Ichigo said.

"Like I said before Not Anymore" Chad said as he glared at Ichigo.

"YES YOU ARE" Ichigo said.

"FINE I'm of Royal Blood HAPPY NOW" Chad said as he glared at Ichigo meanly.

Angel Rushes down the stairs. "What's going on down here Is something wrong I heard you yelling Tora" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong Mi amor" Chad said.

"Nothing except Chad is of Royal blood and never told ANY OF US" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms.

"Please don't be mad at him Be mad at me I'm the one that kept it a secret from all of you including him" Angel said sadly.

Chad could feel his friends angry eyes on her. He turns round with red eyes. "Hurt Mi Amor and I swear I'll hurt you with no hesitation" He said meanly. The boys back up.

"What's gotten into you Chad...This is NOTHING like you" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo...He's being protective of her now that she's pregnant with his children" Rukia said as she and Orihime came down the stairs.

"Yes I know that but his eyes turned RED that's NOTHING LIKE HIM" Ichigo said.

"You say his eyes turned red" Angel asked suspitiously.

"Yes why do you know something about it Miss Queen of the Angels" Ichigo said as he glared at her. Chad stood in front of her crossing his arms eyes glowing red. Ichigo backed down.

"Sit back down please Tora...Everyone please sit down and let me explain" Angel said. When Chad sat back down she sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. She explains to everyone about Chad's father's side of the family bout how each male member of the royal family has an entity that only shows itself when the host is angered.

"So that explains why Chad was beating the crap outta the Arrancar the way he did" Renji said.

"Because his angry entity took over" Ichigo said.

"If that's how it showed itself then I guess you're right" Angel said.

"You mean you didn't see what happened" Renji asked.

"All I remember is Tora calling my name after I was stabbed After that it's all a blank" She said.

Renji starts to tell Angel what Chad had done unknowingly that his eyes were slowly turning red gain. His arm slowly tightened his grip on Angel. Rukia notice this and tries to stop Renji from talking about it. "Renji dear...I don't think Chad wants to hear about what he's done" Rukia said.

Angel looks up at him placing her hand on his chest. "Tora...Tora it's alright...I'm alright now" She said. He shook his head as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Sorry Mi amor" He said.

"So Angel is there something we can do about keeping this angry entity calm" Renji asked.

"Don't piss him off and you're good that's all I know" She said.

"Why hasn't it shown itself until now I've seen Chad pissed before and this entity you speak of has never shown itself before now" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know...I've never seen it until just now But maybe something in one of his mother's reports might have something to say about it once I find the right one I'll let you know" Angel said worriedly.

"It's getting late we all should get going" Rukia said.

"Rukia's right Mi Amor I can tell that you are getting tired" Chad said.

"I'm fine really But yeah we should head home" She said.

They all left Ichigo and Orihime's house Chad and Angel head to Maria's house. When they got there They gave them the news about Angel being pregnant. Jesus was NOT happy about it but Maria, Alejandra, and Sairi were really excited. Jesus grabbed Chad by the Collor of his shirt. "I spesifically told you NOT to knock up my sister in law" he said in fluent spanish.

"Jesus please stop Don't hurt him it was my choice to get pregnant...I love him" Angel said as she got between them.

Jesus looks at her angerly and tried to slap her before Chad grabbed his wrist glaring at him with burning red eyes. "You hurt Mi Amor I hurt you" He warned.

"Tora...Tora Tora It's alright I'm fine" Angel said as she turned around and touched her forehead to his. "Please calm down I'm alright" His eyes turned back to normal and he let go of Jesus's wrist hugging Angel tightly.

Maria witnessed everything. "So the rumors are true...Yasutora really is a member of the royal family of the Mexican village" She said.

"H-How did you know" Angel asked.

"I could see it in his eyes they were a different color than normal" She said.

Angel looks down in sadness. "He already knows about his heritige on his father's side as well as who his mother was" She said. He looked down and held her close.

Maria smiled. "I guess you don't need to keep anymore secrets from him now do you little sister" She said.

"I felt terrible about keeping secrets from him I just couldn't take it anymore...So I felt that it was time he knew everything" She said.

"And just like that He still loves you even after you kept secrets from him...What did I tell you little sister" She said.

"It's getting late we should get some sleep" Angel said as she yawned.

Jesus Glares t Chad. "You'd better be planning on marrying her since you knocked her up" He said in fluent Spanish.

"Believe me I intend to" Chad said also in fluent Spanish.

An hour later Angel was fast asleep in the guest bed. Laying beside her was Chad. He looked at her gently playing with her hair as she slept. 'It's hard to believe that I will be a father and the love of my life and the most gorgeous woman in the whole world is the mother...I guess Ichigo and Nekozuma are right...I am one lucky dog' He thought to himself as he looked at her smiling lovingly. He holds her close as he falls asleep.

The next morning Angel wakes up in Chad's arms again. She smiles and cuddles into his bare chest smelling his unique scent. He wakes up soon after. He looks down and smiles holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. She looks up at him and smiles cutely but it quickly faded when he kissed her lips passionately. "Good morning Sleepy head What's on your agenda for today" She said when she broke the kiss.

"Good morning Mi amor I have the day off today so today I'm going to look for the perfect ring for you...As much as it pains me to be away from you I want you to be surprised at what ring I get for you so you can't come with me" He said sweetly.

"I know I'll stay and hang out with Maria and her family but I'll have my phone on me Just in case you need to call me" She said.

"Oh I'll call you alright Just to hear your sweet beautiful voice" He said as he tickled her sides making her giggle.

"Try to sty calm and don't loose control of your angry eyes today...No one must know about your true heritige just yet" She said.

"I will Mi amor" He said as he smiled.

"Be safe and don't stay out too late...I love you" She said when she kisses his lips once more. He kisses her back deepening the kiss.

"I love you too" He said when he broke the kiss. He got out of bed and got dressed then left the house. As the day progressed Chad had found the perfect ring. A gold band with a heart shapped diamond in the middle surounded by small red rubies and blue sapphires. "Now that I have the ring I need to figure out how to propose to her So how do I go about it" he said to himself. Hour later he came across Ichigo's house. "Hmm Maybe Ichigo can help me"

After a little while He explined to Ichigo about wanting to propose to Angel. "What you need to do is take her out for a night on the town then once when it gets to be late enough take her to the river Act like your falling into it then once you've fallen in tell her some cheasy one liner and Show her the ring then propose to her that way" Ichigo explained as he wrapped his arm around his back.

He chuckles then turns towards Orihime. "What do you think Orihime" He asks.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD GIVE HER A BIG FAT SMOOCH AND PUT THE RING ON HER WHILE YOU'RE KISSING HER" Called out their son as he pounced on Chad's back.

"Well...I mean...That's not a bad Idea" Chad said as he looked up in thought.

"Well I think Ichigo's right on taking her out on a date tonight and you should take her to the river but I wouldn't suggest falling into it...hmmm...has she ever told you how she would want her future boyfriend to propose to her before" She asked. As she looked at him.

"You know now that you mention it I think she did back when we were in preschool together" He said.

"Well What did she tell you about how she wanted to be proposed Why not propose to her that way" Orihime asked.

"You know I think I will Thanks for the help guys" Chad said before he left their house. When he returned to Maria's and Jesus's house Angel was taking a nap on the couch. Chad showed everyone the ring he had bought for her and everyone agreed to it. For once...Even Jesus. Maria let him know she had a lot of morning sickness but hasn't thrown up for a couple hours now. He looks at her in worry. He put the ring back in his pocket and walked over to Angel. He kneeled down in front of her gently grabbing her hand and kissing her palm.

Angel wakes up minutes later to see him smiling lovingly at her. She sits up rubbing her eye with her free hand. "Y-You're back Tora" She said tiredly.

"I am...Come with me...Let's go out on a date" He said.

"R-Right now B-but I'm not dressed properly for a date" She said.

"You don't need to be you look gorgeous the way you are" He said as he smiled.

"Come on sis go out with him you haven't thrown up for a couple hours so you should be good for a while" Maria said.

"W-Well...if you're sure" She said as she gets up. A few hours later they were sitting under the bridge by the river. She looks in the river to look at her reflection. "I knew I should have put on at least a little make up" She said to herself.

He sighs. "You look gorgeous weather you have make up on or not There's no need to doll yourself up for me every time we go on a date Mi amor...Besides I know damn well you don't like to wear make up much" He said as he gently held her hand. She looked at him and smiled cutely. He smiles back then looks at her reflection in the river. "Mi amor...Do you remember what you told me when we were in Preschool" He asked as he looked back at her.

"I told you a lot of things in preschool I don't think I would remember them all" She said.

He smiled. "You told me that you wanted to marry a strong handsome man when you grew up, someone that would treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Someone that won't be so overprotective of you in times of need, and someone that will always love you no matter what happens between the two of you" He explined.

"W-Where are you getting at" She asked suspitiously. He smiled.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" He said. She did what she was told and closed her eyes. He reaches into his pocket and gets out the ring and stares at it. "I know I'm not as good looking as you were wanting back then but I am strong, I will sure as hell treat you like the gorgeous queen you are, Sorry to say this but I will always be overprotective of you and our kids in times of need That you're just gonna have to live with, And I will always love you no matter what happens between us" He explained as he got down on one knee telling her to open her eyes. When she opens her eyes and sees what was before her she gasps and starts to cry. "Queen Angeleena Shirorufu/Yamamoto I love you with all my heart, body, mind, and soul Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife and mother to our kids" He said as he smiled at her lovingly.

"Yes yes yes a trillion times YES" She cried out as she pounced on him careful as not to hurt the unborn babies growing inside her. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately as he switched his mother's ring out for the ring he bought her. When she broke the kiss minutes later gasping for air she looked deep into his eyes. "Do you still have the chain I gave you" She asked.

"Yes I take it everywhere I go I've been meaning to give it back to you" he said as he reached into his other picket and brought out the gold chain she had given to him. She takes the chain and puts the ring back on it then puts it around his neck.

"Keep it I can make another chain for my necklace their a dime a dozen" She said as she smiled.

"But didn't you get it from the Tooth Angel" He asked.

She giggles. "Not the chain only the base" She said. She reached into her shirt and brings out the necklace base on an old shoe string.

His eyes widened as he sees the old shoe strings around her neck. "Aren't those the shoe strings from your favorite pair of sneekers you wore every day in elementary school" He asked as he examined the shoe strings.

"Y-Yeah you remember those" She asked.

"How can I forget them you kicked me in the back with them every day until you grew out of them" He said.

"Sorry about kicking you like that it was a phase I was going through back then" She said sadly.

He looks at her and smiles. "No need to apologise Mi amor I was pretty resilient back then so it never seemed to hurt me" He said.

She smiled. "And Tora...Don't ever think that you aren't good looking ever again...cause I think you are very sexy" She said. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately.

A few months later they were married. Once in the soul society and once in the World of the Living. They had an outside wedding both times. Mere months after they were married Angel gave birth to two healthy babies. A girl whom they named Torahime. And a boy whom they named Yasuokami. They moved into a big house in Karakura Town nd five years later Angel gave birth to another set of twins. A boy whom they named Angeal. And a girl whom they named Angelyssa. Chad looked around the hospital room as he sees all his friends and their families celebrating the birth of his new children with his oldest daughter, Torahime in his arms. He smiles lovingly at Angel as she held Angelyssa in her arms and Yasuokami holding Angeal in his arms as he sat in a chair. Just then they all heard a Hollow cry. "Welp Duty calls" Ichigo said as he used Kon's Soul candy and turned into his Soul Reaper form.

"I'll go with you guys" Chad said.

"No way Chad you stay here and protect your family We'll go kill the Hollow" Renji said as he turned into his Soul Reaper form.

"Don't worry Rukia and Orihime will stay behind with you We can handle it ourselves" Ichigo said before they jumped out of the window.

"Ichigo and Renji are right Chad You need to stay here...after all...You have two new kids to look after" Uryu said.

"Daddy...Do you know what Uncle Ichigo taught me a while back" Torahime asked. He looked at her in confusion. "He told me that the older siblings are born first to protect their younger siblings...Since I'm the oldest It's my job to protect my brothers and sister...So you go with Uncle Ichigo and Uncle Renji I'll stay behind and look after mommy and my brothers and sister...Don't worry I'm an angel just like mommy but I'm also a Fullbringer like you" She said. His eyes widened then smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's a tempting offer my little princess but Daddy needs to stay and protect all of you...But if another hollow shows up Daddy's gonna be the one to kill it" He said as he smiled looking at his first born daughter.

"And We're gonna help" Yasuokami said.

"No you will not young man" Angel said sturnly.

"But mommyyyyyy" He whined.

"Okami...It's our job as the older siblings to look after our baby siblings and to protect them when mommy cannot and right now mommy and our baby siblings need to rest" Torhime said.

"Your right Hime" Yasuokami said.

After when the babies were asleep Angel looked over at Chad. "What do you think Tora...should we have more kids" She said. He blushed madly as the girls giggled.

"I think four kids is enough for our pride my queen" He said.


End file.
